


Life On Rannoch

by GayZelos



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayZelos/pseuds/GayZelos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a place where I'll dump all the Keetor drabbles I write up on Tumblr. Chapter titles will be the prompts used.<br/>I recommend you read my fic Together In Electric Dreams, but it's not required.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Tired Kiss

Their last few days together had certainly been something to remember. The geth upgrades the quarians had received had allowed the ones on Rannoch to go without their visors whenever they pleased, Veetor thought it something akin to a miracle.  The nights they shared together now, Veetor could have only dreamed of before. The gentle caresses, passionate shifts of their bodies, left the both of them quite satisfied. 

One of such nights had exhausted the pair, sharing their afterglow with their bodies intertwined, Veetor thought he’d never want to move again. Kal seemed to have other plans, their noses brushed together, he knew by this point it was his way of asking for just one last kiss before sleep overtook them.  Veetor granted him the small pleasure of theirs, lips awkwardly meeting, it was more like a mashing of their faces than anything else, but it was their moment.


	2. Accidentally Sleeping In

The warmth of their bodies pressed together was intoxicating for Kal, he didn’t want to ever have to do anything again, if only they could stay like this forever.

  
Unfortunately, it was not for them as Veetor bolted up, Kal groaned at the loss of contact, but his annoyance faded when Veetor let out a panicked noise.  
“Kal.. It’s nearly halfway through the day. I have an appointment with Elan in five minutes!”  
Veetor was frantically rushing around their room, Kal himself was still trying to fully wake up as he slowly got his suit back on, not bothering with the visor as he just couldn’t find it.

  
“Normally you’d set an alarm Veetor, what happened do that?”

  
“I don’t know.. I can figure that out after we leave Elan’s office. Keelah, where is the rest of my suit..”

  
Veetor was hobbling around in the undersuit, only some of the cloth pieces and armour attached, Kal glanced at the clock framed on the wall, they had three minutes to go.  
He sighed, finally getting out of the bed.

“Have you checked under the bed? You were pretty rushed to get that thing off last night.”

  
Veetor stopped immediately, making a dash and diving partially under the bed. Kal heard a sigh of relief as Veetor came back out, quickly attaching the remaining pieces of his enviro-suit.

“Keelah Kal, what would I do without you. I’m going to have to run - I’ll see you after!”

Veetor gave the marine a quick hug before he turned and bolted out their door.  
Kal suppressed a laugh, tilting his head when he heard “Bosh'tet!” Followed by the sound of.. A pot breaking? The main door just closed when Kal came out to investigate, Veetor had indeed knocked over one of his plants in his rush to the appointment.  
He could not hold in the laugh that time, shaking his head as he began to clean the mess. He’d have to stop by the main settlement, see if any artisan’s had moved into one of the apartments there.

  
“What would I do without you indeed, Veetor.”


	3. Teaching The Other Something New

Kal swore under his breath, Veetor had another attack recently and he wasn’t there for him. What kind of boyfriend is he if he can’t be there in his time of need? Veetor seemed to understand, and led him to their sofa.

  
“Kal I’m.. Im not mad at you. I know you were busy with the other m-marines, but please, I really need you during these!”

  
Kal nodded, giving Veetor’s hands a gentle squeeze.

  
“Anything I can do to help, let me know.”

  
Veetor returned the squeeze, a smile came on his face.

  
“It’s good to take me somewhere private, away from loud noises and crowds.. Breathing with me can help, also if you can be simple in your sentences. When these happen, my mind is.. All over the place, is what I can describe."

Kal leaned forward and places his forehead on the others.

  
“I’ve got you, Veetor. If you need me, ever, just give the word and I’ll be here.”


	4. A Promise

Kal was annoyed with himself, surely he was just making it harder on himself than he needed to be, all he had to do was walk up and ask him.  
Yet still, he hesitated. They’d been dating for quite some time now, Kal was sure that he wouldn’t want to leave Veetor, in fact he wanted to spend as much time as he has left in the galaxy with him.  
So why was it so hard to tell him, then?

  
Sure, it might’ve technically been Veetor who initiated their relationship, but Kal’s made some advances himself.  
The marine sighed and cracked his knuckles, making a beeline for Veetor, who was relaxing on the porch, enjoying the sunrise.

  
“Veetor, can I ask you something?”

  
Said Quarian’s attention had been diverted to Kal, his head tracking him as the one in red sat in the chair beside his.

  
“Of course Kal, what is it?”

  
He cleared his throat, bringing his hand to his visor and removing the item, Veetor followed suit - seemingly, his attention had been caught even further.  
The pair locked eyes, Kal reached out and their fingers linked together, a smile on Veetor’s face.

  
“So, we’ve been with each other for a long time now, longer than I’ve ever been with anyone, I might add. Veetor, I’d like to promise my life to you, if you’ll have me for the rest of our days.”

  
The cream-coloured quarian blushed intensely, mouth and eye veins grew dark.

  
“Kal, I… Yes, of course! You’re the one for me, I already knew that.”

  
Their pact was sealed with a chaste kiss, and helmets were replaced. Their day will involve some planning, so it would seem. But for now, they were content to watch the sun come into full view, hand in hand.


	5. Caught In A Storm

Storms were a relatively new thing to Veetor, he’d spent the majority of his life aboard the migrant fleet, and even on Freedom’s Progress the worst he faced was the snow.  
Rannoch however, it was an entirely different matter. The most common one was a sandstorm, it mainly bothered Veetor because they couldn’t go outside, and had to close the shutters on the window openings.

  
He’d made the mistake of peering out during the last one, and had to get his visor replaced as the sand scratched the surface greatly.  
He wasn’t too bothered to be stuck at home though, Kal was here with him, and the time could be passed with vids and cuddly naps, both things Veetor could easily get behind.


	6. Seeking Shelter

The pair were in disbelief, they were locked out of their own house. The door icon refused to cooperate, something apparently tripped the security system and caused it to go into lockdown, and neither of the two had memorized the code yet.

  
“We go for a nice walk, and come back to this. Fantastic.”

  
Veetor was typing quickly on his omni-tool, sighing in defeat as its display faded away.

  
“I looked at the manufacturer’s page on the extranet, it should automatically open back up in a day cycle. Where are we going to go, Kal? We… We can’t just go door to door, begging for entrance.”

  
Kal snapped his fingers, eyes locking with Veetor’s.

  
“What about that Doctor of yours?”

  
Veetor appeared taken aback and wrung his hands.

  
“Elan'Shiya is on vacation…. By the time she gets back we’d already be back inside.”

  
Kal grunted, he turned and scanned the horizon.

  
“Worst case scenario Veetor, we huddle for warmth in the cold. We could head towards the main settlement, see if anyone else is still awake?”

  
Veetor nodded, and took Kal’s hand as they began walking. Surely, there had to be someone with a kind heart. After all, those who’ve been living on the homeworld have been all that much more into the quarian habits of sharing, Veetor hope they would be accepted, even if just for a night.

  
The main part of the settlement was desolate, most others having retired to their pre-fabs for the night, while the few they did see were clearly on some sort of important task or another.  
Eventually, the pair settled upon sitting under an alcove outside one of the storage warehouses in each other’s arms, there just didn’t seem to be anybody around to help.  
Kal grunted in annoyance.

  
“So much for my marine status when we can’t even get a place to stay for a night.”

  
Veetor was just trying to stay close to the man, he should’ve had that code memorized by now, it was his own home, after all! He had to stop his own thoughts, he breathed out a long breath and settled his head on Kal’s shoulder.

  
“Someone has got to come by soon. A guard, a random person out for a stroll, just - anyone, Veetor. It’s not right, being given the cold shoulder like this..”

  
Veetor nodded, his eyes closing as he listened to the breathing of the other. Their lovely evening may have taken a turn for the worst, but at least they had each other.


	7. Things You Said At The Kitchen Table

Eating solid foods was an absolute pleasure the two found themselves enjoying, having the only sustenance being a nutrient paste and then discovering this?   
It gave Veetor a feeling he couldn’t describe as he munched a few more dextro nuts. He found himself enjoying crunchy things the most, the satisfying feeling of things being broken in his mouth were foreign and most welcomed.

  
He let out a sad noise when he reached into the bowl, it seemed he had eaten his share. He snuck a quick glance to Kal, the man still had a considerable amount in his bowl. Veetor tried to suppress a smile as he went under the table and came out under Kal. The quarian laid his head in the man’s lap with his mouth opened, eyes locked on the bowl.  
Kal shot him a puzzled look before he finally clued in.

  
“You are all of yours again, didn’t you?”

  
Veetor pointed to the bowl with a glance, informing Kal he had indeed done just that. The marine sighed, taking a single nut and dropping it into Veetor’s mouth.  
He made a satisfied noise, eagerly crushing it between his teeth.  
Veetor repeated the motion, mouth open and eyes on the bowl.

  
“More, please.”

  
Kal had taken a small handful, and one by one dropped them into the other man’s mouth. Once he was finished Veetor was happily chewing, and disappeared under the table again, only to be returned to his seat a moment later.

  
“You spoil me, Kal.”

  
Kal let out a small laugh before he ate a few more, and swallows before he talked.

  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about Veetor. We’re sharing our life together, what’s a few nuts?”

  
Veetor made a face and stuck out his tongue.

“You would know.”

  
Kal choked on his snack, Veetor laughed and went to help him recover.


	8. A Sorry Kiss

The days’ festival had dwindled down to no more than a handful of quarians, the opportune time for Veetor. He still hadn’t quite gotten over his anxiety in crowds, but he has learned little things to help manage it. Kal helped too, in his own way.

At the thought of the man, Veetor scanned the area, a gathering courtyard within the main settlement. He felt warm when he spotted him talking to who he assumed were friends, judging by the body language they all displayed. He decided to hang back and enjoy the music recordings being played, the actual performances had finished an hour or so ago. His mother often played music to him growing up, and he smiled with his shoulders at the thought.

Once Veetor was content with the swaying and half-dancing he had done, he sat in a vacant chair and watched the gathering. Various small groups were talking, what looked like a few couples as well, they hugged and slowly danced to the music. He closed his eyes with a smile on his face. It wasn’t very often he and Kal had the chance to dance, and Keelah, what an.. Interesting dancer that man was. Veetor elected into looking into lessons they could attend together, but that was for a different time. For now, he should be in the moment.

So he was, relaxed to the music, happy with his surroundings and the few number of people, and Kal, just over there. He’d have to remember to thank him for convincing him to come along, he hadn’t really attended any holiday celebrations without him since he was on tour. Sure, his parents were a little disappointed at the time, but he knew they’d understand. Besides, they had gotten to see each other during this one, so no harm done.

Kal and his friends seemed to have said their goodbyes, as one left and another went to talk to others, leaving the red man walking toward Veetor. The two gave each other a wave as he got closer, and sat himself in a chair beside Veetor.

“Enjoy the gathering enough? I know you’re not one for the crowds, but it’s the other things I hoped you’d like.”

Veetor nodded with a long breath. “I think I did okay. Well, all things considered. I can drown out the noise enough if I try, the music really helped. I’m happy we came here, haven’t celebrated with each other a whole lot lately. Well, you were off fighting and we couldn’t talk much and then the signals died..”

Kal returned a nod of his own with a chuckle. “It’s good to get out when you can. There’s much more going on around than when I was here before they shipped us off, I’m sure there’s things we could be doing together.”

In a roundabout way, Veetor felt he got his answer to his earlier thoughts. Pleased with himself he nodded, then motioned with a hand towards the general direction of where they lived.

“It’s getting late. We can talk more at home, yes? I’m sure I can find a copy of this music somewhere on the extranet.” Veetor rose and offered his hand, somewhat of a bold move for him, to which Kal quickly accepted and stood himself.

They talked sweet nothings and Veetor pointed out things that caught his interest, Kal gave long looks to his partner whilst he spoke. Veetor continued happily chirping along as they reached the path home, the pair stopped outside at the tug of Kal’s hand.

“Is everything oka-” He wasn’t given a chance to finish his sentence before he yelped, Kal had maneuvered his arms around him, carrying him with one under his legs and the other supported his torso. A grunt was heard from the marine.

“Thought this would be a little easier, considering my training and all.. But it works.”

Veetor laughed with his head back and swung his legs as Kal walked up the stairs, spur of the moment things like this was another reason on the list of many on why he loved this man. They locked eyes as Kal fumbled with the holographic lock, and stepped inside.

Unfortunately for them, being wrapped up in the moment, neither seemed to take into account the position Veetor was in compared to the frame of the door, and so an audible this was heard when his head and legs collided with the door-frame, followed by another yelp from Veetor and a gasp from Kal as he set the man down.

“Ah damn Veetor, you okay”

“I think… Hurts.” He rubbed the spot with a hand where metal had met flesh for a short but lovely visit, giving himself a mental note to take in his surroundings more often - especially in situations like this.

Kal nodded and stepped forward, quickly encircling his arms around the slightly taller quarian. Veetor returned the gesture as the other raised himself up on his toes to leave a kiss on the bump that had slowly formed, and was sure to grow just a little more. This earned a hiss from Veetor, but it was not out of annoyance, simply the pressure of such a move.

“Tell you what, I’ll make this up to you somehow.” Kal paused to lower himself back into the rest of his feet. “I don’t know how yet, but we can start by continuing the talk we were having at the gathering. Sound good?”

Veetor nodded and rested his head on Kal’s shoulder, then rocked the two of them side to side slowly.

“I’m sure if we were my parents, I’d be plotting how to get you back for this. But you know how much I love talking to you, so the sofa it is.” He removed himself from Kal, they could always continue touching while sitting, and made his move toward the couch.

“I’m getting the corner this time, you always sit there.”

Kal flashes a smile, both with his mouth and with his shoulders.

“What can I say Veetor, I enjoy the view.”

Veetor scoffed.

“That makes no sense, you can see the room from either side of the corner.”

The two of them settled on the sofa. Kal moved and placed his head on Veetor’s shoulder.

“You make no sense.”

“Really, Kal? Where’s your bubble?”

“I’ll have you know I am the proud owner of one red environmental suit.”

“Could’ve fooled me. Can’t have the.. Man I love saying things like he’s a child.”

Kal moved his arm behind Veetor when he paused, something he knew comforted him.

“I can say what I please Veetor, but I’ll remember to notice I’m in fine company when I speak.”

Tonight was going to be long Veetor thought, and he brought up his omni-tool to begin the search for the music.

“I love you, y’know.”

“Of course I know. With the whole door thing though, I’m having second thoughts.” Veetor tried to make it sound playful, and judging by the body language Kal gave him, he had succeeded.

“Better tell your parents then, they’ll be devastated for sure. I can see your mother now, ‘Veetor, you promised me grandchildren! How am I going to get them now?’”

They both laughed at that as Beetor selected a song, the music synced to the stereo and began to slowly fill the room with its enticing melody.

“I love you too, Kal.”


	9. A Hope We Don't Get Caught Kiss

They shouldn’t be doing this, not here, not now, but he couldn’t help but feel something akin to a rush of excitement. His parent’s room on their ship, of all places! Surely it’s not clean, and one or both of them are going to get sick more than likely, yet somehow he had let himself get talked into this.

They had stopped at just the visors of course, one or both of them could be back at any moment, and would surely chastise him for ring foolish, and then chew out Kal for possibly getting their son sick. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind when Kal pulled away, something of a smug look upon him as he quickly replaced his visor, Veetor followed suit.

“I don’t think I can look your parents in the eyes now. I’d feel guilty.”

“This was your idea, it wouldn’t be misdirected. Keelah, Kal, were probably going to get an infection now, you know. We could’ve waited another two days and then we’d be home!”

“I know. But it was worth it, wasn’t it?”

Veetor sighed and moved his head to Kal’s chest.

“Just a little bit.”


	10. Exchanging Letters

Veetor,

I hope you receive this soon, not exactly a stable connection out here. Strange to be escorting techs again, after all this. It seems to small compared to the Reapers but well, don’t exactly have to worry about them any more. They’re mostly keeping to themselves, not exactly keen on sharing their research, so I’m mainly spending time chatting up the other guards when we’re not busy with patrols.

Truth be told, I’m regretting not turning down this assignment. Not likely that I could’ve, but I suppose it’s better than some of the other alternatives. What I’m trying to say is I miss you, and hope you’re holding up okay.

Yours,

Kal’Reegar

////////

Kal,

Things have been going along okay. Mother visits when she can, but ever since her promotion to captain she’s been much busier, Father is more easily available, finishes his work much more quickly and just seems to have more free time. It’s good to be talking to him like this, I’ve kind of missed it.

I try to not miss you, but when I do I look to the sky (or stars, if it’s late) and I know you’re out there somewhere, and that you’ll be back soon. Part of me wishes I could come with you, but marine life wouldn’t be for me, and I’m not in the right fields to help the scientists you’re with. I’m sure the small team would be nice, it’s getting a little crowded now, with pretty much everyone who’s not on a ship deciding to move here. I was thinking of moving the house, but there’s probably paperwork to do for that now. Not only that, but hiring a crane would take a while and cost too much. I’ll have to learn to live with it I guess.

I do hope you’ll be back soon, it gets lonely around here without you and I’ve yet to make friends.. I should probably work on that, Elan says it would be a benefit to me. Speaking of her, she’s becoming a little harder to see with all the people around, I hope I don’t have to be transferred to someone else.

Love you always,

Veetor

////////

Veetor,

Pass along a hello from me, would you? Also a congratulations, I know she’s been itching for that promotion for a long time. Tell you father hello too I guess, I don’t really talk to him enough when he’s around. Seems like a nice guy though.

Want you to know I’m doing the same, right now. The stars are shining in a way I can’t describe, so I’ve taken a picture (I hope it sends) to show you what I’m seeing. It’s no Rannoch, but in its own way I kind of like it here.

I think you’re better off how you are, no offence. Not a whole lot to be doing out here, although I guess you’d be busy if you were with the techs. Still haven’t said a word on what they’re up to, and they insist we stay out of their little hidey-hole. It’s a little nerve-wracking but it’s not my business, the other two marines here are more interesting anyways. I wish I could give an estimate on when I’ll be back, but I’m stuck here until they finish up what they’re doing.

Don’t go moving the house on me, I have enough of a hard time finding my way back from the central area as it is. I think a friend or two would be great for you, maybe if you haven’t connected with someone by the time I’m back I can help with that. I’m there with you, transferring you to some other person wouldn’t be the same. You’ve been with her for what, three years now? It should be the newer patients being moved once assessed (is that the right term?). Keep me updated.

Returning your love,

Kal’Reegar

////////

Kal,

My parents say hello back, and mother says thank you. It’s good to hear you’re okay, even if you seem to be bored out of your mind.

The picture is very beautiful, I’ve had it projecting on the wall in the bedroom since I got it. It helps calm me down, especially after the nightmare the other night. Collector’s again.. I keep telling myself the monsters and swarms are gone, that Shepard and Tali killed them, but part of me can’t accept it. I’ll have a talk with Elan next time I see her about it.

The good news about her is I won’t be transferred, she’s assured me several times over it. The bad news is I can only see her once every two weeks now because of her workload. I should start making notes of things I need to talk about with her, otherwise I’m going to forget.

I don’t take any offence, you’re probably right. Sometimes I just wish I was doing more, but I can’t. I have to learn that it’s okay. I hope the scientists tell you something soon, it worries me from what you’re saying. I won’t be moving the house.

Love,

Veetor

////////

Veetor

I’ve got great news! One of the techs, a lady, can’t remember her name, told me they should be wrapping things up within the week! Given transport times, I should be home before the month is over, providing I’m not given twenty different forms to fill out.

I’m glad you liked the picture, I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help calm you, but it’s good you were able to with the help of it. At least you still get to see her, I guess. You’re enough Veetor. Always have, always will be, don’t let anyone else tell you otherwise. If they have a problem, they can take it up with me.

See you soon,

Kal


	11. Cooking Together

Cooking just hasn’t really been a skill the quarian people have needed since the Migrant Fleet, but with the re-taking of Rannoch something of a renaissance in cuisine was taking place.

Unfortunately for Kal, who couldn’t quite piece together what prompted this to happen, or why they were even attempting to utilize their kitchen, the results had been… Less than satisfactory. The pair still mainly relied on the paste and whatever prepackaged food they could get their little three-fingered hands on. Yet here they were, no doubt about to ruin yet another recipe - even if they had followed the directions letter by letter.

He eagerly awaited beside Veetor as the timer went off, his partner slid on the oven mitts and had taken out the dish. Their eyes locked as Veetor set the dish down and took off the lid. It certainly smelled delicious, and it looked relatively edible.

“Do you.. Think we did it, Kal?”

“There’s really only one way to find out.” He rummaged through the cupboard as he spoke, and withdrew two plates. Passing them to Veetor he opened a drawer and grabbed two spoons, closing it once satisfied with his selections.

Veetor had began to cut the treat, a dextro-friendly cake. Sure they should’ve probably let it cool down first, but excitement had overridden that thought.

Once the servings were on plates, the pair sat at the table across from one another. Kal was about to dig in when Veetor tapped him on his arm, he looked to see Veetor’s fork with a bit of the cake on it. He had a small smile with raised shoulders as he spoke.

“I thought it would be nice if we um.. Fed each other the first bite. I saw it in a vid the other day and really want to try it out and I figured now would be the best time?”

Kal returned the gesture with a grin, slicing a piece of the cake onto his fork. The couple locked eyes as they guided the morsels to the others mouth. The taste was… Immediate, and given the look Veetor had on his face he felt the same. Kal forcibly swallowed it and shook his head.

“Better luck next time, hey Veetor?”

Veetor returned the nod and set down his fork.

“Maybe we can set aside a day of the week to improve. I’m sure if we keep at it, eventually we’ll get the hang of it?”

Kal gave a nod and outstretched a hand, which Veetor immediately took.

“Anything that would get us better than this. No offence.”

“None taken, it was pretty bad.”

The pair laughed and stood, taking their plates and emptying the contents back into the dish for later cleanup.

Veetor had on his face he felt the same. Kal forcibly swallowed it and shook his head.

“Better luck next time, hey Veetor?”

Veetor returned the nod and set down his fork.

“Maybe we can set aside a day of the week to improve. I’m sure if we keep at it, eventually we’ll get the hang of it?”

Kal gave a nod and outstretched a hand, which Veetor immediately took.

“Anything that would get us better than this. No offence.”

“None taken, it was pretty bad.”

The pair laughed and stood, taking their plates and emptying the contents back into the dish for later cleanup.


	12. A Morning Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I'd release these next ones from the depths of google docs

By some sort of miracle, they were both awake at the same time once the sun filtered through the windows. Eyes locked with lazy smiles on their faces. Their hands idly roamed before the two pulled each other into a hug, connecting bodies and foreheads. The looks they gave were as if they were staring into their personal stars, as mesmerizing as the first day.

The quarians breathed in unison, eyes now closed, focused on the feeling of it all. Kal nuzzled his forehead to Veetor’s at a snail’s pace, which got him a break in his lover’s breathing. Soft laughter was heard as their eyes opened once more. Veetor closed the gap between them, lips somehow still so soft touched his own. He tried his best to return the gesture, but Keelah, he really shouldn't be awake this early. The result was more like a pair of turian’s mandibles getting locked, somehow. Veetor laughed again and tapped his forehead with a finger, with a grin plastered on his face and body language he rose.

Kal whines at the loss of heat and turned to his other side, with that he scrunched all of the blanket upon himself. He muttered incoherently under his breath as the warmth engulfed him, and soon he was out like a light.


	13. Things You Said After You Kissed Me

They parted, after what felt like the millionth time, yet still the first time. Eyes lingered over one another's face, each pair stopped at the lips before Veetor took a step back, Kal’s hands within his.

“I just want to say… Thank you. Not only for what you've done for me all this time, but for..” Veetor gestured awkwardly between the two of him, he wasn't bothered enough to take either hand off Kal’s. “This. All of it.”

Kal tilted his head at this point, and he wondered for a moment what brought this on. It didn't really matter in the end, he decided as a smile came over him.

“It's endearing you feel you still have to thank me. I should be thanking you for somehow putting up with me.” Veetor grinned as he put his forehead to Kal’s.

“You're the one for me, I just like to remind myself of that.”


	14. Things You Said When You Were Scared

No. No, no, no, no, no. 

This wasn't happening, couldn't be happening, yet here he was, back on Freedom’s Progress. Keelah, the screams of the humans. Those unnatural noises he heard every now and then, almost like the fluttering of an insect's wings but… Vocal.

He couldn't help them. The monsters would surely take him too, right? No, no. Best to stay here in the room with everything turned off, save for the security cameras. He almost could've sworn on more than one occasion one of them looked to a camera. He hoped they wouldn't be able to find him because he was watching. 

His hopes are, unfortunately, shattered with the opening of the door. It didn't make sense, it was locked, he made sure 7 times! That didn't seem to deter the swarm accompanying that thing. He couldn't even scream when they surrounded him, breaching his suit, stinging him. 

Veetor could only watch as the creature approached, a floating coffin trailing behind him. His coffin. He was moved, then laid flat, arms at his sides and head up. Then, carelessly, lifted and thrown into the enclosed space. He met the monsters clear, soulless eyes as it studied him, then unceremoniously slammed the lid.

He awoke to darkness, yet.. Softness. He's in his bed, or at least he hopes it's his. Quickly he feels around, and finds another warm body. He'd home. The thought made him hang his head and move as close to the other as he could.

It wasn't real. It never is. He can tell himself that over and over, yet it keeps happening. Not his fault, he couldn't do anything. Veetor started to tremble, a keening started in his throat. What he would give to stop experiencing these horrid dreams. Pure nightmares.

He buried his face into Kal’s back, trying to ground himself with the way it felt. The keening grew louder, yet another thing he couldn't help. Did it truly matter any more? These events happened over four years ago, the colonists.. Long gone, from what Tali had told him. So why did the same dream plague him so often? Even after all their sessions, Elan still couldn't place the root cause, too many factors, is what she said.

Veetor must've been louder than he thought, Kal shifted in his sleep and turned into his other side, and immediately pulled Veetor into a hug. He didn't need to say anything any more, or even ask any questions. He's grown to just.. Know, during situations like these. Whether it was due to the here number of times they'd both been awoken, or because Kal remembered from the very first, he doesn't know. What he does know however, as he wrapped his arms around the other man, is that he felt much, much safer than he did moments ago. It may only be temporary relief, but he's learned to cherish each and every second.

“I'm glad it wasn't real.”

“Me too, Veetor.”


	15. A First Kiss/Holding Hands/An Awkward Kiss

It had been years since they first met. Keelah, even the Reaper War was over, yet Veetor still had not confessed his feelings. Sure, he's had many, many opportunities, but his mind had always convinced him it wasn't to be, so he stayed quiet, regret built and bursted often. Thankfully, he'd been able to mask it as something else, “just another thing wrong with me”, to which Kal always replied with some form of a compliment. At this rate, he was sure he'd melt.

The two were to meet at the outskirts of the settlement, Veetor had suggested a walk due to the good weather today. He couldn't help but fidget as he waited, another nervous habit of his. At least there was nobody else nearby, and the little garden someone had started was doing quite well. He decided to occupy himself with the plants. Dainty little flowers made up the vast majority of what had grown so far, and what looked like some type of fern. Taking in the sights calmed him a bit, and he rose to look around again.

He spotted Kal in the distance, and gave a sigh of relief, he was almost beginning to think he wouldn't show. The two shared a wave as the red-suited man approached.

“Sorry I'm late, things were a little busier than usual.” Veetor shook his head to either side.

“It's okay Kal. You got here, didn't you?”

“Well if I'm not here right now, my question is just where am I?” The pair chuckled to themselves. He liked to think he was funny sometimes, no harm in indulging the man. Besides, half the time he did have pretty good jokes. Just not this time. Can't win them all, Veetor guessed.

“Now that I've filled my ‘make you smile’ quota, there's a walk to be had?”

“Oh, yes. I've got a map of the area on my omni-tool just in case we can't find our way back.” Kal showed the three-fingered equivalent of a thumbs up, and off they went.

As they walked, each of them pointed out things they found interesting, big or small. Several rock formations made that task quite easy. Even something such as a flower growing from a rock they stopped to look at. They trekked on until they came upon a quite wondrous cliff face that offered quite the death taking view. They sat a safe distance from the edge, half facing one another and half taking in the view.

“Moments like these Kal.. Make me glad I have someone to share them with.”

“Yeah. It's good to have a friend I can count on outside of work.”

Veetor nodded and bit the inside of his mouth. Yet another opportunity had presented itself, is he to let this one fall out of reach as well? They turned to each other with open mouths, both apparently were about to speak at the same time. They laughed and shook their heads.

“Got something to say, Veetor?”

“Oh, yes but.. You go first, you've probably had the longer day.”

“Well uh.. Back when we first met, before Tali’Zorah’s trial took place? Not long before she joined Shepard’s crew, I was escorting her and other techs around studying Haestrom’s sun. I was doing the same thing with other techs after the trial, but then the Reapers hit. Now it seems with everything relatively calmer, they want me doing the same damn thing. Anyways, you've been a phenomenal friend to me, we've stuck through both bad and good together, and I've been meaning to say this for a while tha-”

“I like someone.”

Kal opened his mouth to reply, but no sound came. Keelah, he's made a mistake now, hasn't he? The other mustered a weak smile, both with his mouth and shoulders.

“Do you now? Hm... Who's the lucky guy?”

“A.. Very good friend. One of the few who I'm proud to call that.” Keelah, he's really messed things up now.

“What's he like?”

“He's an amazing support to me, somehow always there when nobody else is. I've known him for years now, never really had the courage to say anything though….”

Kal looked out over the view, didn't say anything or even really expressed anything. After a few moments of that, he turned and their eyes locked.

“Could I meet him? A friend of my friend is my friend too.”

“He's uh.. Been really busy lately. We talk a lot though, so I can ask tonight maybe.” Now he's just dug his own grave, hasn't he..

“Mhm.. I'd like to talk to him before I leave, then. Make sure he'd be good to you and all that. What's his name?”

Oh Keelah.. He couldn't go any deeper with this, but he can't exactly just say ‘it’s you! I've been talking about you this whole time!’ either. Veetor bit the inside of his mouth again as he tapped his fingers on his thigh. Unless.. He saw this in a vid once. Not exactly his first choice, but he didn't really have any other options.

“Okay.. I'll tell you, but promise me you won’t open your eyes until I say his name?”

Kal tilted his head, but nodded nonetheless.

“Go for it, Veetor.” He closed his eyes, an unreadable expression set on his face.

No going back now, Veetor thought. Now or never, or forever hold your peace. Is that the saying? Wait, it doesn't matter, he has to do this. He moved himself closer to Kal, the other man strained his eyelids a moment but otherwise didn't respond.

Keelah, here we go, Veetor mused to himself. He leaned towards the marine, not to his forehead, but to his lips. He gently gave Kal a quick peck, then quickly sat back and moved to his previous position.

“You. It's been you this whole time, it's always been you, Kal’Reegar.”

His eyes finally opened, Veetor almost didn't believe he hadn't done so the moment he kissed him. True to his word even in a situation like this..

Kal looked back out to the Horizon, then the ground, then, finally, to Veetor.

“You.. You mean it?”

Veetor couldn't have nodded quicker to save his life.

“Heh… Well, aren't I a lucky guy. Me..”

Kal looked to the ground again, then back to Veetor as he outstretched his hand. He isn't wanting him to.. Kal smiled. Oh. He is.

Veetor slowly brought over his own hand, their fingers somehow linked on their own, the fit felt… Natural.

“Just in case you've not yet noticed, I feel the same, Veetor’Nara.

He could die right now, and he'd still be happy. Not that he actually wanted to, especially with this new development. Veetor nodded and squeezed Kal’s hand.

“Could we.. Do that again?”

“What, confess our feelings again, or kiss?”

“The latter. Definitely the latter.” The pair moved closer to one another with a laugh. Kal then turned to Veetor, and each worked to close the distance between them. It was messy and.. Downright awkward, but it was theirs. May not be their first, but surely it'd be one to remember.

They broke the gesture, a smile plastered on their face and with their shoulders. Do the two of them ever have things to talk about.. He's not going to hear the end of it about grandchildren from his mother now, is he?


	16. A Hot Kiss/Cuddling

This was their night. Well, one of the many, but the first in quite a long time. Kal had been kept busy lately with various duties, and Veetor himself was caught up in some actives of his. It was a welcomed opportunity to be able to simply lay and relax, enjoying each others company in the confines of their bed.

At some point they had intertwined their legs and touched their foreheads to one another’s. Not that either seemed to mind. Veetor didn’t know who started it, or when it even began, but both were tracing shapes and idle designs on the others’ skin. It was a pleasant feeling, the feather-light touches almost made him wish for more, but he was content as is.

Veetor nuzzled his nose to Kal's, which earned him a light laugh as he did the same. It was the little things like this that made Veetor want to shower Kal with love, so he did the next best thing. A soft bite to Kal's lower lip returned a gasp from the other man, and they locked eyes before Kal gave him a quick nod. Probably one of the quickest he'd seen from him. He'd have to remember that for later. It simply didn't matter at the moment, he had a task for himself.

A gentle touch of his lips at first, he had somehow remembered all the other times they had done this, and it only fueled his want. So his body listened to his mind, and with a hand on the small of Kal’s back he pressed their lips together with more pressure. He could've sworn he heard a moan from the other man, but in this moment it didn't matter.

Veetor moved away for a moment, only to lick at Kal’s upper lip before their eyes locked. Another nod. He'd really have to remember to ask Kal about this later, he seems to like it when he takes charge. Keelah, Veetor probably enjoyed it just as much as him.

He smiled into the movement, lips met once more. Mouths opened, tongues danced, fingers roamed. He could almost feel Kal smiling too, he couldn't really tell with the noises he was making. To know that he was doing this filled him with all the more joy. That he could make him happy, that they could both be happy.. Veetor was content with his life, even if it wasn't all sunshine and roses.


End file.
